


even more than the sun and stars

by orphan_account



Series: oikawa tooru is the mastermind [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Boy x boy, CAPTAIN SQUAD, Fluff, I can't tag for shit, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Oikawa being a meddler, bokuaka (mentioned), chat group, chat room, it's all oikawa's fault, mastermind tooru, setter squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru was bored out of his wits. Iwa-chan wasn’t here so he couldn’t annoy him and thus led to a very loud and active group chat and forcing his fellow captains to confess. Yep, Oikawa Tooru was the mastermind of it all.</p><p>And this is the story on how Oikawa Tooru meddled with Kenma and Kuroo's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kuroo Tetsurou

“Kuro, you’re acting weird.”

 

Kuroo fidgets as he looks up from his phone. He grins at Kenma before he waved his hand nonchalantly. Kenma arches his brow but reluctantly goes back to his game, making Kuroo heaved a relieved sigh.

 

_Datooruboi: It’s your turn, Tetsu-chan~_

Kuroo stares at the message like he had never seen those words before. He was glad for Bokuto, after all, he had finally got the guy he had been crushing on for years (even when he was in deep denial) but being in such a heated and sore spot, he sure cursed that now.

 

_Datprettyboi changed his name into datooruboi_

_Spikedace changed his name into forAkaashi only._

 

_Thighchi: I don’t think I want to know what you did, Oikawa._

_Datooruboi: How could you accuse me of such a thing?!_

Kuroo groans inwardly, eyes glancing towards Kenma. Kuroo had to mentally curse and stop himself from jumping the boy.  _What the fuck?_ How can he control himself when Kenma (was Kenma trying to kill him?) was on his bed ― his strands spread out on Kuroo’s plain bed, wearing Kuroo’s favorite jersey ( _it’s comfortable, Kuroo. Don’t grin like that)_ , his hands on his psp and goddamn, his fucking golden eyes that lit up ever so slightly.

 

_Bedhairasset: I’m fucked._

_forAkaashionly: ya think, bro?_

_Bedhairasset: don’t get cocky with me, you turd._

_forAkaashionly: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ sorry bro, i just have the skills._

_Datooruboi: We pushed you to do it, Kou-chan._

_forAkaashionly: Minor details, Oikawa._

Kuroo groaned. They were certainly not helping.

 

_Bedhairasset: Let’s say i have a hypothetical crush on kenma, what should i do?_

_forAkaashionly: What do you mean hypothetical?_

_Thighchi: Even i have to agree that it’s pretty obvious, Kuroo._

_Bedhairasset: it’s only hypothetical!_

_Datooruboi: hypothetical my ass._

_forAkaashionly: your ass is hypothetical? (ˇ▼ˇ)_

_Bedhairasset: Oho?_

_forAkaashionly: Ohoho_

_Thighchi: Please stop._

_Bedhairasset: Ugh. U ruined it, thighchi._

“Kuro?”

 

Kuroo looks up from his phone, internally groaning.  _What the actual fuck?_ Kenma can be cuter than he already is? Fuck. Kuroo Tetsurou did not need to know that. He certainly did not. Not the way Kenma’s eyes lit up or the way his mouth curved into a small, almost invisible frown.

 

“Hmm?” Kuroo hummed in response, closing the book that was already pushed back on the back of his mind.

 

“I want apple pie.”

 

“Kenma,” Kuroo groaned. “You can’t have apple pie. You’ll spoil your dinner.”

 

When Kenma groans, it’s almost inaudible - of course, considering his cat like voice, smooth yet low and certainly tiny - but Kenma’s groan sends thousands of shivers down Kuroo’s spine.  _Will he groan like that if ―_

Kuroo didn’t want the imagery, thank you very much.

 

“Just this time, Kuroo?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“No.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“No.”

 

“... Yes.”

 

Kenma, as if sensing Kuroo was going to slump in his bed, moved a bit to the wall, giving the older boy some space. Kuroo grinned as he slumped down on his own bed and Kenma had to groan when it moved up and down before settling.

 

“No.”

 

“Yes.”

 

Kuroo tousles Kenma’s hair in which Kenma replied with a scrunch of his nose. “Ah, the  _ick_ face.”

 

“The ick face?” Kenma asks. “I don’t make that face.”

 

“You do.”

 

“Do not.”

 

“You do.”

 

“Do not.”

 

“You do.”

 

“Do not.”

 

Kuroo grins and Kenma hums. Kenma waits for Kuroo’s objection because he, of all people knows that Kuroo hates not getting the last say. “You do.” Kuroo says and Kenma just sighs.

 

Kuroo grins once more, tousling the boy’s hair. He could just stay like this forever on Kenma’s side and never ruin their friendship.

 

It was as simple as that.

 

_Only that, it wasn’t._

 

A few weeks later, Kuroo was fuming mad. Well, internally of course. He was smiling yet deep down inside, he really wanted to crush some bones;  _b_ ones of a certain person touching  _his_ Kenma. Kuroo blinked.  _When did Kenma even become his?_

 

_Bedhairasset: when did kenma start to become mine?_

_Datooruboi: he isn’t but you sure act like one._

_forAkaashionly: Tooru! That’s a mean thing to say to ur friend._

_Datooruboi: And that’s why I told you to confess, Tetsu-chan._

_Datooruboi: So that you can make him yours already._

_Bedhairasset: what if i ruin our friendship?_

_Bedhairasset: kenma stays away from those that make him uncomfortable_

_Bedhairasset: what if he stays away from me?_

_Datooruboi changed your name into cowardlycat_

_Cowardlycat: very funny, tooru._

_Datooruboi: Just do it already, Tetsu-chan. I do not tolerate someone part of pcs being a coward._

_Thighchi: pcs?_

_Datooruboi: Pretty Captain Squad (｀∇´)ψ_

_Thighchi: forget i asked._

“Kenma!” He calls out before he could even stop himself. Kenma and the boy,  _some nameless jerk whose going to be beaten up if he doesn’t get his hands off Kenma,_ turns to his direction and Kuroo could see that Kenma released a relieved sigh.

 

“Kuro.” Kenma says, golden eyes pleading. Kuroo grins and slaps away the guy’s hand.  _Fuck him._ He thinks as he sees the offended look of the guy. Kuroo gives the guy a long hard stare, brows rising in attempt in intimidation.

 

The guy bows his head and scampers almost immediately, maybe afraid of Kuroo. Kuroo grins as he tousles Kenma’s hair. “You sure have gotten popular, huh?”

 

Kenma groans and tightens his grip on Kuroo’s Nekoma jersey. “You could’ve rescued me earlier.” He mumbles as his other hands press against the button of Kuroo’s phone ― which he got ( _read: stole)_ from Kuroo earlier, not even bothering to ask permission since Kuroo would say yes anyway. Kenma would just be wasting his time.

 

“Sorry, kit―Kenma.” Kuroo bits his tongue.  _What was that?_ Kenma looks up from his game ― which was a miracle itself ― and gave Kuroo a curious look. Kuroo shakes his head and laughs. “C’mon, let’s get you home.”

 

Kuroo wanted Kenma to be his. That was for sure. He doesn’t want any other people touching  _his_ Kenma. He doesn’t want any other people wanting to be closer to his Kenma, knowing his Kenma and practically talking to his Kenma. Kuroo wanted Kenma to be his and that was that.

 

Except, it wasn’t that easy.

 

Kuroo lays awake after sending Kenma home, immediately weaving some excuses which he knows Kenma doesn’t even buy. He grabs his phone and immediately presses the green app, typing a message before he could stop himself.

 

_Cowardlycat: i’m fcked up and i don’t know wat 2 do_

_forAkaashionly: ohoho?_

_Cowardlycat: bo, ur not helping_

_Datooruboi: i told u to confess already, Tetsu-chan._

_Cowardlycat: I don’t know how!_

Of course, Oikawa would use that to torment him. He never should’ve trusted him even for a moment.

 

_Datooruboi: error 404 courage not found_

_Cowardlycat: easy for u to say_

_forAkaashionly: and u were laughing at my misery_

_Cowardlycat: it’s funny when it happens to others, not to urself_

_forAkaashionly: dat’s why i’m laughing now_

Kuroo’s brows raised in confusion when he felt his phone vibrate. Of course, that being said, he had never expected Kenma, of all people, to text him late at night and especially with such a vague message.

 

_from: (≧◡≦) Kenma_

_I’m coming over_

_Read: 11:13 pm_

_Received: 11:13 pm_

_To: (≧◡≦) Kenma_

_Did something happen?_

_From: (≧◡≦) Kenma_

_Open the door, kuro._

Kuroo practically flew down the stairs. His mother gives him an arched brow but Kuroo replies with a grin. Kuroo swings the door open, revealing Kenma with his hair clearly uncombed, Kuroo’s shirt (which was Kuroo left on Kenma’s house)  _Goddamn. He looks so cute with my shirt on ―_ fuck. First things first, Kuroo.

 

“Kenma, what’s wrong?”

 

Kenma fidgets. Kuroo opens the door wider, enough for Kenma to fit through (which wasn’t much but don’t let Kenma hear that or a glare would be cast your way) and Kenma immediately walks towards Kuroo’s room, pausing to give Kuroo’s mother a simple  _hello, good evening_ and  _sorry for visiting so late_ in which Kuroo’s mother replied with a single wave of her hand.

 

“Are you staying the night, dear? Let me get your futon.”

 

Kuroo gives his mom a little salute before following Kenma to his bedroom. Kuroo shuts the door behind him and searches his room for Kenma when he found out that the latter was sitting on his bed (unusual, even for Kenma) and was just staring straight into the window.

 

“Kenma, what’s wrong?”

 

Kenma wordlessly shows Kuroo Kenma’s opened hangout and Kuroo had to curse himself loudly.  _What the actual fuck._ Kuroo could feel Kenma’s eyes practically boring his head.

 

“Kuro.”

 

“Kenma, I swear. It’s not...” Kuroo falters as he straightens up and covers his eyes. “Goddamnit. I...” Kuroo looks at the opened app again which was actually logged in with Kuroo’s fucking account and Kenma just had to read his conversation with the rest of the captains. Yep, Kuroo Tetsurou was fucked.

 

“I’m sorry.” Kuroo sighs deeply and the awkward silence falls between them.


	2. Kenma Kozume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Oikawa meddles, Kenma confesses and Kuroo's having a heart attack

  
To some unknown reason, Kuroo was acting strange. Kenma scrunched his nose as he glances over the time. _Kuroo’s late_. Kuroo is never late. He’s the one who even drags Kenma from his bed sometimes, just for morning practice. Kenma avoids the person’s gaze, shifting uncomfortably from side to side. He had never been one for confessions, especially one with sparkled eyes and exaggerating noises. Kenma was just satisfied to blend in.

“Kenma!”

Kenma gives out a relieved sigh as his eyes darted over to Kuroo’s. He wants ― Touka, Tora, Toma, whatever his name is ― to get his hand off Kenma’s shoulder and honestly, he’s pretty thankful that Kuroo had slapped away that hand. Kenma leaned towards Kuroo, breathing his bestfriend’s intoxicating scent.

Kenma sees the guy give Kuroo an offended look but Kenma doesn’t care. He’s distracted by Kuroo’s thumb massaging circles on his shoulder, consciously or not. He’s distracted by the scent of Kuroo lingering all over his shirt. He’s distracted by how close he and Kuroo are.

Kenma blinked. Since when did he had trouble hiding these emotions? Since when did he had trouble shutting down his feelings?

_This wasn’t good. This was not good at all._

Kenma barely registers the walk he and Kuroo did to their respective houses. Barely registers the make-up excuses Kuroo says. Barely registers placing his bag down and stripping down his uniform before he had collapsed on his bed.

_God-fucking-damnit._

Kenma sighs as he places his hand to cover his eyes. He had these feelings all under control. Besides, Kuroo’s straight. Kuroo is straight. He would never see Kenma that way, not the way Kenma wanted. That’s why Kenma should just shut these feelings, bury them down and never look for the fucking key again.

_Shit. That hurt a lot more than it should._

Kenma blinked as the words game over displayed on his pale beige Nintendo screen, the laughter of the skeletal spider just behind as he pounces on Kenma’s dead character. Kenma sighs and blinks again.

His phone vibrates, the waves traveling to his bed and Kenma groans immediately. He grabs his phone and thinks of someone who would message him in this ungoldly hour.

First, there’s Shouyou but Shouyou’s already fast asleep, sending his good night message to Kenma more than twice.

Then, there’s Kuro. He’d probably text Kenma to sleep early for practice tomorrow. With that in mind, Kenma ignores his vibrating phone, tapping the buttons of his psp a lot more harder than he should.

_Kuroo doesn’t see me that way._   
_He’s straight._   
_Kuroo’s going to a university._   
_Where he’ll get a girlfriend and many friends. He always seemed to blend in the crowd just fine._   
_Then, he’ll forget about Kenma---_

Kenma nibbles his lower lip. There’s a capacity on which he could shut his demons down and there’s also a capacity on how much he can take. Kenma covers his face with his pillow.

If Kuro was here, he’d know what to do. He always does.

_But he isn’t, is he?_

Kenma groans once more when he feels his bed vibrate. Okay, who was spamming him in this ungodly hour? Kenma grabs his phone from the night stand, blinking rapidly at the brightness before he opens the message displayed on the screen.

hangouts

**oikawa tooru 10:46 pm**   
_pretty setter squad ƪ(˘▽˘ƪ)    10:31 pm_   
_Nekoma High (`･ω･´)             October 24th_

Kenma’s eyes peer open. What could Oikawa want from him now? It’s not the first time Oikawa had ever sent him a private message (god forbid those ugly alien jokes) and Kenma even shivers at the times Oikawa spents his minutes spamming him.

Hesitantly, Kenma’s fingers tapped the unread message.

From: oikawa tooru (datooruboi@gmail.com)  
To: kozume kenma (kenmak@gmail.com)  
Look what i have here, ken-chan~

_[ attached picture ]_

Kenma’s eyes widened. He couldn’t believe it. Moreover, when did the captains create a hangout? Kenma snorted. Of course. Oikawa Tooru. Kenma feels a pang of hope in his chest. Kuroo Tetsurou, the guy he had known for years, wasn’t straight? Well, how about that.

Kenma placed his phone down on his side, hands automatically going to his chest to feel the frantic beating of his heart. Kenma bit his lower lip. _This isn’t a dream, is it?_ Those days that he felt watching Kuroo from afar? Those feeling of pain he had when he saw Kuroo being confessed to?

Kenma felt his phone vibrate. This time, without hesitating, he opened Oikawa’s message.

_From: oikawa tooru (datooruboi@gmail.com)_  
 _To: kozume kenma (kenmak@gmail.com)_  
Oh and ken-chan, if you want to read the whole thing ;)  
 **badasstetsurou@gmail.com**  
 **dodadabruh**

Kenma felt his eyes widen.

_From: kozume kenma (kenmak@gmail.com)_  
 _To: oikawa tooru (datooruboi@gmail.com)_  
How did you even managed to get that information?

_From: oikawa tooru (datooruboi@gmail.com)_  
 _To: kozume kenma (kenmak@gmail.com)_  
A magician never reveals it’s secrets.

Besides, Ken-chan. Aren’t you curious? btw, i opened his account (｀∇´)ψ i can't believe his only favorite is you. srsly.

_From: kozume kenma (kenmak@gmail.com)_  
 _To: oikawa tooru (datooruboi@gmail.com)_  
Kuro would tell me if he wants to.

_From: oikawa tooru (datooruboi@gmail.com)_  
 _To: kozume kenma (kenmak@gmail.com)_  
What a bore, ken-chan~ Oh well. That’s up to you but i seriously suggest just opening it for awhile ;)

_From: oikawa tooru (datooruboi@gmail.com)_   
_To: kozume kenma (kenmak@gmail.com)_

I'm sending something to you via kuroo's gmail :D

Kenma bit his lip. Kuroo had respected his privacy, in turn, Kenma should also respect his. If that’s something Kuroo wants to tell Kenma, he would in due time. Kenma isn’t going to be the one breaking his privacy for such a minor detail.

Who are you kidding? You’re curious.  
 _(I am but invading Kuro’s privacy? I’d rather not.)_

_From: kuroo tetsurou (kuroot8@gmail.com)_  
 _To: kozume kenma (kenmak@gmail.com)_  
          _[ attached picture ]_

_ _

Kenma’s eyes widened in surprise. Grabbing his phone Kenma swore he would never open again, he immediately texted Kuroo, knowing full well that the older boy was still awake.

_To: Kuro_   
_I’m coming over_

Kenma grabs his phone, immediately jumping from his bed. He bids goodbye to his mom, who only nods in confirmation seeing how hasty and fidgety Kenma is before Kenma was out bursting the door.

_From: Kuro_   
_Did something happen?_

Kenma huffs his breath. Even as an athlete, Kenma was never one for runs and things that makes him sweat and catch his breath. Was this too forward? No, it seems too rushed, actually.

_To: Kuro_   
_Open the door, kuro_

It’s not like Kenma’s been waiting forever. He’s only waited more than half of his life ever since Kuroo gave Kenma his normal grin and looked over his shoulder, shouting that is so cool, what is it? I’m Kuroo Tetsurou by the way! which was back when they were nine. It’s not like he waited forever.

Kenma’s heart accelerated as soon as he saw a familiar dash of bed hair and a face splitting grin. Kenma doesn’t even notice that he’s wearing Kuroo’s favorite jersey, not that he minded.

“Kenma, what’s wrong?”

How was Kenma going to break it to him? Great. Kenma should’ve thought this more thoroughly. Kenma avoids his gaze and fidgets, a clear sign of discomfort he acquired ever since he faced a crowd and never in his whole life would he think that he would fidget in front of Kuro, of all people.

Kuroo opens the door for Kenma, probably noticing that he won’t and never will tell Kuroo in front of his house on an open door. Kenma steps in, quietly muttering pardon the intrusion under his breath.

He pauses as he sees Kuroo’s mother. “Hello. Good evening,” He says as Kuroo’s mother smiled. “Sorry for visiting so late.”

“It’s no problem, Ken-chan.” Kuroo’s mother says and Kenma stops himself from flinching slightly. “Are you staying for the night, dear? Let me get your futon.”

Kenma smiles hesitantly before he goes up to Kuroo’s room, immediately slumping on the older boy’s bed.

_How is he going to break it to Kuroo?_

Kenma remembers the first time he saw the boy. Kenma was as usual, one without a friend. He was never one for social interactions and Kenma hides behind his long hair. He remembers playing his psp on the open playground, not minding the long stares he got from the children. It’s not like anyone wants to play with the lone child who’s obviously weird.

Except of course, Kuroo Tetsurou. Kenma remembers beating the boss, a small smile appeared on his face as a shadow loomed over him. “That is so cool. What is it? I’m Kuroo Tetsurou by the way.”

“Uh,” Kenma remembers hiding his face. “It’s a videogame. My name’s Kozume... Kenma.”

“Oh can you teach me, Kenma?” The boy asks and Kenma peeks over his long hair and sees the brightest smile he had ever seen and an uncontrollable bed hair.

_What if Kuroo avoids him?_

Kenma remembers the faint beating of Kuroo’s heartbeat pressed against his. He remembers Kuroo shielding him from thousands of people in rush hour. Hey, it’s not Kenma’s fault he slept a little too late behind deadline. Kenma’s left eye twitches slightly when he felt someone else’s warmth on his side. He looks up to Kuroo who nods in response and shields Kenma from everything.

Kenma remembers his heart beating as Kuroo pressed him further to the door, effectively trapping him between the closed door and his body. Kenma remembers looking down, avoiding to be seen with a flushed face.

“We’re almost there. Sorry if I got too close, Kenma.”

Kenma shakes his head but he doesn’t answer Kuroo. It’s not that he doesn’t want to but he knows that if he does, his voice would break. Who wouldn’t when he could feel Kuroo’s warmth behind his and could feel the soft tingles of Kuroo’s breath behind his ear?

_What if Kuroo doesn’t love him, at all?_

Kenma blinks. Well, that hurt a lot. Kenma sat up as he gazed over the window. He suddenly remembers hushed whispers. He remembers seeing Kuroo chuckling slightly. He remembers seeing another person in front of Kuroo, holding a pink envelope filled with hearts and cat doodles.

Kenma remembers blinking rapidly. Oh. Oh.

Kenma remembers running away. He always has. He remembers avoiding Kuroo’s gaze when he returned to practice, remembers the odd gaze Kuroo gives him but Kenma as he is, brushes it off.

He could, however, never forget the pang of pain on his heart, prickling like thousand needles and shattering like broken glass.

“Kenma, what’s wrong?”

Well, it’s now or never.

Kenma opens the hangout app directly displaying the screenshot of Kuroo's personal message to Oikawa, a message containing his valuable confession. Kenma sees Kuroo’s eyes widen, sees the surprise in his face but never, in his whole life sees Kuroo confused and broken, his face gaping in surprise.

Kenma, I swear. It’s not...” Kuroo falters as he straightens up and covers his eyes. “Goddamnit. I...” Kuroo looks at the opened app again and groans. Kenma bits his lip.

“I’m sorry.” Kuroo sighs deeply and the awkward silence falls between them.

Kenma shuffles his feet. “Kuro. Is this...”

“True?” Kuroo finishes, seeing Kenma’s hesitation. Kenma nods hesitantly, chewing his lower lip. Kuroo blinks before chuckling slightly, all traces of humor gone. “I guess the cat’s out of the bag then.”

Kenma blinked. “Did you just...”

Kuroo smiles slightly. “It’s okay, Kenma. I know you don’t feel the same way or not even close. I could erase these feelings just don’t avoid me. I’ll lock away―”

“Kuro, you are an idiot.” Kenma cuts off, tears on the corner of his eyes. Kuroo’s eyes widen, surprised. Kenma was never a crier and the last time he had seen Kenma cry was when Kenma’s psp got broken, stepped by a bully of the same grade. “A fucking idiot.”

Kuroo’s surprise turned into confusion. “Kenma?” He asks before pulling Kenma into an embrace. The shorter boy hardly cries and seeing Kenma cry baffled Kuroo to the zenith.

“Kenma, what’s wrong? I promise I’d lock this feelings just don’t cry.”

“If you do that, I’ll cry even more, idiot.”

Kuroo blinks. “Kenma, did you just...”

Kenma snorts a little. “You really are an idiot, Kuro.” He says before falling into a deep silence. _“I love you too, Tetsurou.”_

“What the fuck Kenma, don’t attack me like that!” Kuroo puts a hand on his chest. "I'm going to die if... Wait, did you just?"

Kenma laughs. It's a clear sound echoing in Kuroo's room, a melodic sound filling Kuroo's ears and he couldn't help but smile. "Goddamnit, Kenma. I am so in love with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just can't. I love this dorks to much <3

**Author's Note:**

> actually, there’s more to this story and oikawa’s probably the one who planned this all ;) were not telling. - k & sunny


End file.
